Illusion
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Dans un monde légendaire,Harry Potter vit paisiblement avec son grand-père, Albus Dumbeldore. Mais voilà qu'à son dix huitième anniversaire, d'horribles créatures mettent le village des Elfes de Lune à feu et à sang. Ayant survécu, Harry pleure la mort de son grand-père et se découvre de nouvelles origines ainsi qu'une mystérieuse prophétie le concernant... En cours de réécriture
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Premier

L'ETRANGER

He said to hold my breath and sit and wait  
"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"

Adèle "He won't go"

Quand Albus Dumbeldore annonça qu'il donnait une réception en l'honneur du dix huitième anniversaires de son petit-fils, tout le village d'Isilmasto fut fou de joie.

Les elfes de Lune étaient en effet très friants de fêtes, de chansons et de danse. Et malgré qu'Albus ne soit pas de leur race, tout le peuple Argenté l'aimait pour sa bonté et sa sagesse. Certains disaient qu'il était encore plus vieux que tous les elfes réunis. D'autres, que la jeunesse de son cœur et de son âme n'avait d'égale que la vieillesse de ses traits.

Depuis 100 ans, le vieux sorcier étonnait toujours autant. Que ce soit grâce à ses tours de magie incroyables, son intelligence rare et sa malice, personne ne le savait. Mais il émanait de ce vieillard beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montrait. Et vint le jour où il partit pour des contrées lointaines, sans prévenir qui que soit. Ce n'est que vingt ans plus tard qu'il revint, couvert de richesses et un jeune nourrisson dans les bras. Albus n'avait aucun héritier, si ce n'est Harry Potter, son très cher et dévoué petit-fils. Les elfes surnommaient ce garçon « Imirin ». « Cristal » dans leur langue. Car il n'y avait pas plus pur, plus bel être que celui-là. Personne ne posa de question sur ses origines, ni sur ses atouts physiques particuliers. Albus leur avait juste spécifié de l'élever comme n'importe quel autre enfant elfique. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Le garçon grandit au sein de leur communauté, tel un véritable Sindar. Sa maigre corpulence et sa petitesse ne l'empêchèrent pas d'acquérir la souplesse, l'endurance et l'agilité qui caractérisaient tant les elfes, ni leur indescriptible beauté. Beaucoup d'entre eux lui firent la cour, en vain malheureusement, car l'adorable créature n'était pas naïve. Ceux qui étaient mariés ou en couple se retrouvaient attirés par ce petit homme également, mais d'une manière amicale. Voilà ce que l'on disait : Harry avait un étrange pouvoir. Le pouvoir d'aimer et de se faire aimer en retour par n'importe quelle créature vivante en ce monde.

Albus avait été pour lui un grand-père aimant et attentionné, bien que très protecteur. Il lui avait appris la guérison, plutôt que le maniement des armes, bien qu'il soit très adroit au tir-à-l'arc et au lancer de couteaux. Mais sa passion première était la magie. Albus était un très grand magicien et Harry suivait ses pas de près. Les elfes maîtrisaient au moins un élément en matière de magie. L'eau, le feu, la terre ou l'air. Harry, lui, les manipulaient tous. Son grand-père lui disait souvent qu'il avait plus de magie dans ses mains que lui n'en avait dans son corps. Harry avait été effrayé par cette puissance qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines mais Albus le rassurait toujours à ce propos.

« Tant que tu souhaites la garder au fond de toi, ta magie restera telle qu'elle est. Mais si un jour tu décides de la laisser sortir elle sera hors de contrôle. Seul ton esprit comptera à ce moment. Tu ne dois pas utiliser la magie, tu dois la sentir, la penser. Elle est une partie de toi tout comme tu es une partie d'elle. Perdre sa magie, pour les elfes ou les sorciers, est une tragédie. Et, fréquemment, ils n'y survivent pas. »

Harry était donc prudent. Sa magie, il ne la pratiquait que lorsque son grand-père était à proximité. Mais il arrivait parfois quelques accidents. Lors d'émotions fortes, sa magie revenait à la charge par intermittences. Un vase cassé quand il était en colère, un vêtement changeant de couleur lorsqu'il était heureux, une pluie battante lorsqu'il pleurait…

Et les jours s'écoulaient, tantôt heureux, tantôt maussades. La beauté d'Harry évolua en une perfection surnaturelle que beaucoup lui envièrent, mais Albus veillait toujours, infatigable, inchangé. Et le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry arriva, et avec lui les grandes chaleurs.

C'est en ce jour que nous retrouvons nos deux compères. Albus avait prévu de partir dans la Forêt Wenya, la plus grande étendu végétale du pays, gardée par les elfes Sylvains, afin d'aller chercher le cadeau tant attendu de son petit-fils.

Pensif, il chargea son sac de victuailles, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'une inquiétude mystérieuse. Sa longue barbe blanche effleura le plancher lorsqu'il se baissa pour chercher après une vieille carte, sa longue chevelure retraçant ses gestes lestes.

Des pas dans l'escalier le firent se redresser, puis un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres, creusant de profondes rides au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Un jeune homme au sourire rayonnant pénétra dans la pièce, encore en chemise de nuit, ses interminables boucles noires virevoltant au rythme de sa démarche joyeuse. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour une femme ainsi vêtu, tant ses formes étaient rondes et gracieuses. De petits bras entourèrent le corps du vieil homme tandis qu'un doux visage se logeait eu creux de sa poitrine en une douce étreinte.

_ Pour combien de temps en avez-vous ?s'enquit Harry alors que son grand-père passait ses longues mains dans ses cheveux en une caresse tendre.

_ Je serais revenu avant la nuit, indyo*. Pendant mon absence, je veux que tu restes ici. Les temps ne sont plus aussi sûrs qu'autrefois.

_ Mais je ne crains rien. Nos amis sont là, répondit Harry en levant ses grands yeux verts vers ceux de son ailleul.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard emplis d'amour d'Albus qui resserra son étreinte et posa un doux baiser sur le front de son protégé.

_ Je serais plus rassuré en te sachant à la maison, dit-il simplement.

_ Très bien, grand-père.

_ Bien…

Albus se détacha à regret d'Harry et enfila une cape bleue nuit assortie à son long chapeau pointu. Il réajusta ses lunettes à demi-lune d'un doigt légèrement tremblant et prit son sac qu'il jucha sur son épaule. Harry embrassa Albus sur le front et s'écarta avec un délicat sourire.

_ Namárie*, Grand-père.

_ Namárie, Harry.

Albus franchit le seuil de sa petite maison, puis traversa son petit jardin remplit de fleurs qu'Harry avait lui-même fait pousser, le cœur lourd. Il poussa la barrière en chêne, puis la referma soigneusement. Son regard se releva sur Harry qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, toujours avec ce sourire si particulier qu'il lui dédiait. Il lui retourna son geste et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Resté seul, Harry rentra dans la maison et émit un soupir. Il aurait aimé avoir Albus près de lui en ce jour si spécial. Le garçon se tapota les joues pour reprendre ses esprits et regagna sa chambre. Albus lui avait fait cette chambre à ses huit ans, depuis elle n'avait pas changée. Les elfes y avaient contribués avec beaucoup de ferveur et le résultat l'avait laissé pantois. Tout était en bois de cerisier, avec des tons clairs et naturels. Et dans un coin de la pièce reposait sur son perchoir, une magnifique chouette blanche du nom d'Hedwige qu'Harry avait recueilli puis aimé comme une amie.

L'animal hulula doucement à son approche et il lui répondit par une légère caresse sur le haut du crâne. Il alla ensuite ouvrir son armoire et prit son habituel pantalon de cuir noir avec une tunique verte qui était plutôt pratique pour se fondre dans le paysage. Une fois habillé, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et claire, se brossa les dents et tressa son interminable chevelure. Il accrocha ensuite une cape sur ses épaules, passa son carquois et son arc sur son épaule gauche, Hedwige occupant la droite. Sa natte effleurait ses genoux à chaque pas tandis qu'il trottinait gaiement à travers le village. Il finit par dépasser le territoire des elfes Argentés pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Hedwige quittant son épaule pour se dégourdir les ailes.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Harry arriva enfin à destination. C'était un coin de la forêt qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Une rivière coulait lentement le long d'érables habités par différents oiseaux et quelques écureuils. Les arbres laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil, rendant l'herbe beaucoup plus tendre et verte, ombrageant délicatement le sol au rythme du vent. Une biche et son faon se désaltéraient de l'autre côté de la rive et la présence d'Harry ne leur fit même pas relever la tête.

Le jeune garçon posa son carquois et son arc dans l'herbe, enleva ses bottes, retroussa son pantalon et s'assit sur la rive. Les pieds dans l'eau tiède, il offrit son sublime visage aux doux rayons du soleil.

Il était rare qu'il désobéisse à son grand-père, mais dès que celui-ci s'absentait, Harry n'hésitait pas à venir à cet endroit. Il savait bien se défendre malgré sa petite taille et sa minceur et Albus le savait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le garder enfermé ? Lui qui aspirait tant à être près de la nature et à faire ses preuves…

Quelques heures plus tard, le soir ce mit à tomber. Harry quitta son petit coin de paradis, sans se douter un seul instant que cela serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il se glissa dans sa maison sans que les elfes n'aient remarqués son absence. Il se lava soigneusement et se changea. Pour cette occasion, les couturières du village lui avaient confectionné une sublime tenue. C'était une tunique de satin, aussi blanche que la neige, décorée de diamants, la pierre sacrée des elfes. Des fils d'argent semblaient imprégner le doux tissu du haut, accompagné d'un pantalon de cuir immaculé et de hautes bottes dont la couleur était une parfaite imitation de l'or blanc. Il noua ses cheveux en une natte complexe qui consistait à imbriquer ses longues boucles entre elles. L'effet obtenu était des plus époustouflants malgré un grand côté féminin. Les cheveux d'Harry étant connus pour être indomptables et particulièrement fournis, il se les nattait souvent ce qui ne les empêchait pas de toujours resplendir de beauté.

Un tambourinement à sa porte le fit sursauter. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure si tardive ? Prudent, il s'empara d'une dague posée non loin de lui et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit brusquement.

Mais la personne derrière le battant était d'une rapidité phénoménale et avant de n'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry se retrouva avec une main plaquée sur sa bouche et une arme aiguisée pointée sur sa gorge.

_N'ayez crainte, souffla une voix grave à son oreille. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, juste vous aider. J'enlève ma main si vous me promettez de ne pas hurler.

Se détendant légèrement, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et aussitôt, la main et le poignard disparurent. Haletant, le jeune homme se retourna pour découvrir l'elfe le plus magnifique qu'il lui été donné de voir.

Il était très grand, le brun lui arrivant à peine à la poitrine. Son visage était des plus plaisants à regarder avec son teint pâle, sa bouche fine et bien dessinée, sa mâchoire carrée et son nez fin et droit. Mais le plus subjuguant était ce regard. Des pupilles où le gris et le bleu saphir se mélangeaient, des yeux en amande entourés de longs cils bruns surmontés par des sourcils bien dessinés. L'homme portait un long manteau à capuchon, noir comme la nuit, empêchant Harry de voir ses cheveux et une longue épée était accrochée à sa ceinture.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les présentations, Harry Potter. Mettez vos affaires dans un sac, nous partons.

L'elfe ouvrit son propre sac et y mit quelques pommes et du pain.

_ Partir ? Mais…Pour aller où ? Et où est mon grand-père ?

Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, faites ce que je vous dis s'il-vous-plait. Votre grand-père nous attend à la sortie de la forêt.

Rassuré, Harry monta dans sa chambre et alla prendre son arc et ses flèches. Il prit également son pantalon de cuir et sa tunique verte avant de dévaler les escaliers.

L'étranger l'examina rapidement avant de lui passer une cape semblable à la sienne mais qui était beaucoup trop grande.

_ Pour ne pas vous faire remarquer, expliqua seulement l'elfe.

Harry hocha la tête et l'inconnu ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme agrandit alors son regard d'effroi. Partout, des hommes masqués et tout de noir attaquaient les siens. Le feu s'était emparé d'une chaumière et se propageait dans tout le village. Les cris de douleur et de chagrin retentissaient, lui donnant une brusque envie de se boucher les oreilles. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

L'elfe qui l'accompagnait le tira par le bras vers deux chevaux déjà sellés. Avec une facilité étonnante, il hissa Harry sur une des montures avant de chevaucher la sienne. Lorsqu'ils partirent au galop, le brun se cramponna tant bien que mal aux longs crins de l'animal. Derrière eux, les étranges créatures voilées couraient, plus rapides que des elfes et plus sombres qu'une nuée de corbeaux.

_ Qui sont ces personnes ?hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de sabots martelant le sol.

_ Personnes ? Ils n'ont plus rien de « personnes ». Ce sont des âmes damnées, assoiffées de vengeance et de sang.

_ Que veulent-ils des elfes de Lune ?

_ Ce ne sont pas pour les elfes de Lune qu'ils sont ici. C'est pour vous.

_ Pour moi ? Mais je…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une des immondes créatures jaillit soudainement derrière lui et sauta sur son cheval au galop. Tirant sur ses cheveux, il réussit à désarçonner le jeune homme brun et à le plaquer au sol. Poussant un cri, Harry vit le démon sortir une longue épée de son fourreau et la lever dans sa direction. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, paralysé par la peur, Harry contempla l'arme avec de grands yeux écarquillés. C'est alors qu'une longue silhouette s'interposa, bien campée sur ses pieds, un long bâton entre ses mains ridées.

_Grand-père…

_ Va t'en, Harry ! Cours !

Mais Harry ne fit pas un geste, regardant avec terreur et inquiétude Albus combattre leurs adversaires. Adversaires beaucoup nombreux d'un coup. Le vieil homme était encerclé de toutes parts et se battait avec une rage et une détermination que son petit-fils ne lui avait jamais vues. Un de leurs ennemis apparut alors derrière le magicien, trop occupé à se battre pour l'apercevoir.

_Grand-père, attention !, l'avertit Harry.

Mais il était trop tard. Un poignard s'enfonça profondément dans les côtes droites du vieil homme qui poussa un râle de souffrance et s'effondra dans l'herbe. L'étranger qui avait emmené Harry arriva, chargeant les viles créatures qui sifflèrent de rage à son encontre. Harry en profita pour accourir près de son grand-père. Celui-ci ne cessait de gémir de douleur, tremblant, les yeux hagards et le front moite. Des torrents de sang dégoulinaient de sa blessure, tâchant sa robe verte foncée, sa barbe et ses longs cheveux blancs. Avec ses mains, Harry essaya, en vain, de stopper l'hémorragie. Le désespoir grondait en lui, rendant ses gestes fébriles, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

_Non, non, non…S'il-vous-plait Grand-père…Ne m'abandonnez pas…Restez éveillé, tout va s'arranger je vous le promets…Je vais vous guérir…Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez bientôt sur pieds…

La colère s'empara alors de lui. Elle hurla, dans son cœur et dans son âme. Sa magie se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur vengeresse. Il se releva, les poings serrés et la mâchoire tremblotante.

_ Vous avez osé…Vous avez osé toucher à l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde…VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Harry sentit alors une puissance incroyable l'entourer. Mais, cette fois, elle ne l'effrayait pas. Il la cumula entre ses mains, sublime lumière verte, douce et chaude sur ses doigts. Puis, elle sembla exploser. L'énergie fut propulsée vers la trentaine de créatures qui hurlèrent. Un flash éblouissant lui fit fermer les yeux, le cœur battant.

Une intolérable brûlure envahit alors son dos qui se courba dans un affreux craquement. Harry hurla sous les yeux effrayés de l'elfe au regard si bleu. Frayeur qui se changea brusquement en un émerveillement surprenant. Mais Harry ne sentait plus que la douleur, lancinante, atroce, telle un déchirement. Et lorsqu'elle prit des proportions intolérables, son monde ne se résuma plus qu'aux Ténèbres…

With you by my side I will fight and defend

Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding on"

*O*O*O*

Me revoilà au bout d'une longue absence ^^. Cette histoire, ça fait des années qu'elle ma trotte dans la tête et je crois que je suis partie pour une longue série de chapitres. Désolée si ils ne seront pas publiés en temps et en heure car avec les cours qui vont reprendre je vais avoir moins de temps à consacrer aux fanfictions. Si celle-ci vous plait, n'hésitez pas à poster quelques review (bonnes ou mauvaises).

Merci beaucoup !

*1 : indyo veut dire « petit-fils » en elfique.

*2 : formule de politesse qui veut dire au revoir, bon voyage.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

LA MORT EST UNE PRISE DE CONSCIENCE

The wheel breaks the butterfly.**  
**Every tear, a waterfall.

Coldplay « Paradise »

C'est le corps en feu et engourdi qu'Harry émergea du sommeil. Clignant des paupières et plissant les yeux, il sentit immédiatement qu'il était en lieu inconnu. Le plafond blanc où le lierre grimpait ne lui disait rien, pas plus que ces draps au tissu chaud et doux qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il prit alors conscience qu'une chose étrange encerclait son corps et le clouait au lit, des lanières de cuir passaient sous ses aisselles, sur son ventre et Harry en fut intrigué. Mais, très vite, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire et une angoisse sourde naquit dans son cœur. Il essaya de se débattre, mais il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste tant ses liens étaient serrés. Il était encore trop faible pour utiliser la magie et trop intelligent pour se mettre à mordre les cordages comme un chien.

Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, appeler quelqu'un pour avoir des réponses.

_ S'il-vous plait…, commença-t-il d'une voix brisée tant sa gorge était sèche. S'il-vous-plait !

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'un visage féminin doux et souriant ne se penche vers lui.

_ Vous voilà enfin éveillé ! Nous attendions de voir vos beaux yeux depuis un long moment, jeune homme !

Etonné, Harry ne dit rien. Il détailla avec curiosité la femme elfe, différente de ceux avec qui il avait toujours vécu. Ses cheveux étaient impressionnants. Blonds comme les blés, ils étaient très lisses et cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ils contrastaient avec la couleur de sa peau, brune et matte. Ses yeux ambrés pétillaient d'intelligence et d'une insouciance impressionnante. Elle devait être infirmière s'il se basait sur ses gestes précis, manipulant herbes et potions avec une précaution qui témoignait des nombreuses années de pratique. Ses vêtements étaient aussi très différents de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Une robe cintrée mais qui était très évasée au niveau des reins et tombait sur ses pieds avec fluidité, d'une couleur confondue entre le beige et le rose.

_ Excusez-moi, mais…Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

_ Vous êtes à Anar, la Cité des Hauts-Elfes. L'un des nôtres t'a ramené ici pour ta sécurité.

_ Je ne comprends rien…Ces…Choses…étaient venues pour moi…Vous me parlez de sécurité…Des Hauts-Elfes…Qu'ai-je avoir là dedans ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Le Roi te racontera tout mais, d'abord, bois-ça ! C'est pour que ta magie revienne à la normale.

Harry but sans rechigner la substance verte au goût ignoble et la jeune femme le détacha. Il se mit sur ses pieds avec soulagement, détestant être immobile plus d'une heure.

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_ Cela fait trois jours, répondit-elle tout en le déshabillant.

_ Trois jours ? Et…mon Grand-père…est-il là ?

L'elfe se stoppa un instant, comme frappée par la foudre. Puis ses gestes reprirent, mais Harry détecta sans difficulté le tremblement de ses mains.

_ Je ne vais rien vous cacher…Il est dans un très mauvais état. Son vieil âge n'arrange rien mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai bien peur qu'il…qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre…

Harry se tendit. Son souffle se coupa un instant tandis que les battements de son cœur redoublèrent.

Albus était sa seule famille. Celui qui l'avait élevé, choyé, aimé. Celui qui, à ses yeux, était l'homme le plus fort au monde. Il était invincible, éternel. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Albus ne pouvait mourir.

_ Je veux le voir, exigea-t-il.

_ Pas maintenant. Il dort.

La femme lui passa une tunique pourpre par la tête et commença à la lasser dans le dos.

_ Sa fièvre avait baissée pendant toute une nuit, mais elle est revenue hier avec encore plus de violence. Il est épuisé, mentalement et physiquement. Sa blessure s'est infectée à cause du poison qui se trouvait dans la lame qui l'a frappé. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Pour tout dire, il souffre énormément et c'est pour cela que je lui ai donné une potion afin qu'il dorme. Pendant son sommeil, au moins, il ne sens pas la douleur.

Les larmes naquirent dans les beaux yeux du jeune homme brun qui acquiesça avec reconnaissance. Il finit lui-même de se vêtir, enfilant sans grande hâte le pantalon de velours blanc cassé et les bottes rouges assorties à la tunique. Celle-ci, il devait le reconnaitre, était toute à fait sublime. Les manches, incroyablement longues, effleuraient presque le sol et étaient mêlées à de longs rubans où s'accrochaient de sublimes pierres précieuses, toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Le col mao était brodé de fils d'or tandis qu'un soleil très pâle était cousu sur sa poitrine et son ventre. La jeune infirmière se fit un plaisir de s'occuper de ses cheveux, s'extasiant devant leur noirceur et leur longueur. Elle finit par simplement lui faire une demi-queue.

Une fois près, la jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône. Harry s'émerveilla devant la splendeur du palais. Chaque couloir, chaque pièce était faite en une pierre étrange, comme de la pierre polie de couleur jaune-orangé. La végétation entrait librement et recouvrait les murs en arabesques majestueux, le soleil faisant scintiller le palais entier. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et semblaient taillées dans la pierre, accompagnées parfois de gigantesques balcons. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur un de ces balcons, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus imposant, pouvant accueillir une centaine d'habitants, tout au plus. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait que toute la noblesse elfique était présente. Devant tant de monde, Harry s'arrêta soudainement, intimidé. Mais la jeune infirmière le poussa fermement et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avancer.

Le cœur battant et les joues rougissantes, il marcha calmement le long de l'allée que les Hauts-Elfes créaient au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Les yeux baissés, il ne remarqua pas les regards de pure admiration que lui lançait le Cour. Jamais telle beauté n'avait été vue depuis bien longtemps.

Harry termina son parcours face à cinq marches du haut desquelles se tenaient silencieusement cinq personnes. Assis sur leurs trônes, et rayonnants de beauté, deux hommes et une femme. Si la culture d'Harry était bonne, il s'agissait du Roi Lucius, de la Reine Narcissa et de leur unique héritier, Draco. Le Roi était un elfe assez imposant. Il était peut-être le plus grand elfe qu'Harry n'est jamais vu. Deux mètres, cela devait être cela. Il était beau, on ne pouvait dire le contraire. Sa peau était très pâle, mais moins que celle de son épouse. Il avait un nez délicatement pointu, des traits forts et virils, témoignant de son autorité et de sa sagesse. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de saphirs gris, brillants d'intelligence et de gentillesse malgré son air impassible. Une fine couronne d'argent scellait son front, laissant ses longs cheveux blancs pendre le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds. Comme tout elfe qui se respecte, son âge était inconnu, aucune trace de vieillesse ne venant altérer sa beauté. Il avait de longues oreilles pointues, percées chacune d'un diamant.

La Reine était elle aussi fort belle. Le visage en forme de cœur, doux, plein de tendresse. Sa bouche rosée était pulpeuse à souhait, son nez était fin et légèrement retroussé, lui donnant un petit côté mutin. Ses grands yeux en amande étaient aussi bleus que la pierre de Zircon, entourés de longs cils noirs et opaques. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et plus blonds que ceux de son mari. Comme lui cependant, ils atteignaient une longueur impossible pour les humains.

Les deux souverains portaient deux tenues assorties, chacune étant d'un rouge très foncé. Harry leva un instant les yeux et détailla pendant une seconde le prince. Et là, son étonnement fut rude. C'était l'elfe qui l'avait protégé lors du combat contre ces créatures. Sa capuche n'étant plus, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux que le Roi et les mêmes prunelles que la Reine. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui du prince, celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire qui lui fit baisser les paupières en rougissant une fois de plus de son audace.

Les deux autres hommes se tenaient légèrement en retrait, debout et la main posée sur le pommeau de leur épée avec méfiance. L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux plissés de la même teinte que le Prince et la Reine. Ce qui étonna Harry est que cet homme n'avait pas les oreilles pointues, tout comme lui. L'autre avait un teint très pâle, des cheveux encore plus ténébreux que son compagnon et des yeux aussi noirs qu'un gouffre sans fin. Et malgré ses traits durs et froids, il était tout aussi beau que le premier homme.

Comme la coutume le voulait, Harry attendit patiemment que le premier mot soit prononcé. Et il ne tarda pas.

_ Bienvenu, Harry Potter, à la Cité d'Anar. Tu dois sans doute avoir beaucoup de questions à nous poser, commença le Roi, mais d'abord, il nous faut trouver un endroit plus discret que celui-ci. Suivez-nous, jeune Harry.

La Reine, le Prince et le Roi se levèrent avec grâce, précédés des deux hommes et Harry les suivit. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur puis pénétrèrent dans un petit salon luxueux. Le Roi s'assit sur un des nombreux fauteuils, sa femme également. Le Prince resta debout, tout comme les deux bruns, et Harry prit place face aux souverains.

_ Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites à présent, l'invita la Reine d'une voix mélodieuse.

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de choisir la plus évidente.

_ Que me voulaient ces créatures ?

_C'est assez compliqué, répondit le Roi. Cela porte sur ta naissance, tes origines, et d'une prophétie faite il y a bien longtemps de cela. Veux-tu que je te raconte ?

Harry hésita. Il n'avait jamais cherché à connaitre son passé, n'avait pas d'autre famille qu'Albus à ses yeux. Etait-il assez fort pour surmonter cela ? Mais son grand-père avait été en danger par sa faute…Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

_ Oui, s'il-vous plait.

_ Bien. Il y a des années, existait encore le « Saint peuple » comme nous l'appelions à l'époque. Il vivait au sommet des montagnes dans un endroit le plus magnifique que l'on ai jamais vu. On la nommait la Cité des Anges. La population ce cette communauté était constitué d'êtres ailés, ressemblant beaucoup aux elfes de part leur innommable beauté. Leur chef, Lawrence, était un homme noble, respecté pour sa sagesse et sa bonté d'âme. Il était bienveillant envers tous, apportant son aide à qui la voulait, considérant ses sujets comme ses égaux. Plus que sa personnalité, on le savait célèbre pour son physique parfait. Il est dit dans nos histoires qu'il avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et qu'on ne pouvait déterminer la véritable teinte de ses pupilles tant les couleurs y étaient variées. Ses ailes étaient du blanc le plus pur que l'on ai jamais vu et une de ses plumes suffisait, paraît-il, à guérir n'importe quelle maladie. Les Anges masculins comme féminins pouvant porter la vie, le Roi était, comme tu peux aisément l'imaginer, très courtisé. Et un beau jour, un elfe Sylvain réussit à trouver la Cité des Anges. Il était gravement blessé. C'était un guerrier, connu pour ses nombreux actes de bravoure. Il avait été envoyé en mission avec une armée qui, malheureusement, avait périt. Il était le seul à avoir survécu.

« Lawrence était curieux. Il soigna l'elfe et le veilla chaque jour. Lorsqu'il fut rétablit, James, de son prénom, passa beaucoup de temps auprès du Roi. Si bien qu'ils devinrent amis, et l'amitié se transforma vite en amour. Les mois s'écoulèrent, heureux. Mais de l'autre côté du pays, Tom, le frère aîné de Lawrence, venait de s'approprier les pouvoirs des Ténèbres. Des pouvoirs si noirs et si puissants, que la moitié du pays sombra en quelques jours. Autrefois, Tom avait été un ange comme les autres, bon et aussi adulé pour sa beauté, très différente de celle de son cadet. Mais lorsque Lawrence devint Roi, la jalousie l'étreignit. Leur père n'avait jamais été un modèle de tendresse et Tom avait été rabaissé et humilié durant toute son enfance. A sa mort, le malade choisit Lawrence comme nouveau souverain, qui était encore très jeune, mais qui accepta. Tom n'était jamais d'accord avec la façon dont laquelle Lawrence régnait et ce fut pire lorsque celui-ci accueillit d'autres espèces magiques, inférieures selon Tom. Après une violente dispute, l'aîné choisit de partir fonder son propre royaume. Et il y réussit, malheureusement. Il entraîna toutes les créatures les plus viles, les plus mauvaises à sa cause et s'installa dans une région lointaine, faite de cendres et de feu. Il déclara la guerre à tout le pays, voulant le pouvoir et le sang. Et pour ne pas être tué, il divisa son âme en sept parties. L'une fut cachée chez les nains. La deuxième à la Cité des Anges. La troisième chez les elfes Sylvains. La quatrième chez les Drows. La cinquième fut enfermée dans Nagini, un serpent aux pouvoirs puissants et qui ne se sépare jamais de Tom. La sixième était en lui et la septième…fut scellée à l'intérieur d'un nouveau-né. Le propre fils de Lawrence. Car oui, Lawrence et James eurent un enfant. Mi-Ange, Mi-Elfe, il était promit à un destin merveilleux auprès de l'amour de ses parents et celui de son peuple. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, très savant, entendit une prophétie désignant deux nouveau-nés. Le fils de Lawrence, ou celui d'un elfe de Lune qui était tombé amoureux d'une humaine, les deux enfants étant nés le même jour. Elle disait ceci :

_Je vois l'Enfer._

_Une terre sèche, aride, ravagée par les flammes,_

_Le sang de nos frères et de nos sœurs répendu sur les armes._

_Je vois le chaos et la guerre._

_L'orgueil et la jalousie envahiront nos cœurs,_

_Si l'Ange naissant du Haut-Soleil*cède à la peur._

_Lui seul a le pouvoir de nous sauver il devra ignorer sa jeunesse,_

_Afin que nos âmes ne connaissent ni la peine ni la détresse._

_Sacrifice_

_Voilà ce qu'il sera et ce qui l'épargnera,_

_Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres jamais amour ne connaitra…_

_Jamais amour ne saura…_

_ Que signifie cette prédiction ? demanda Harry, dérouté.

_ Que la guerre arrive à nos portes, murmura Lucius. Et que l'Ange en question devra se sacrifier pour notre monde.

_ Il doit tuer ou être tué, c'est cela ?

Lucius ferma les yeux, l'air affligé.

_ Oui. Comme je te l'ai dis précédemment, Tom devint fou de jalousie envers son jeune frère. Il se rendit à la Cité et son armée ravagea tout sur son passage. Lorsque les elfes eurent vent de cela, ils se rendirent eux aussi chez les Anges, mais arrivèrent beaucoup trop tard. Aucun n'avait survécu. Ou du moins, pas tout à fait. Un bébé. Pleurant, criant, au milieu du champ de bataille.

_Partout la Mort, le feu, le sang…La fumée entrait dans sa gorge, le faisant suffoquer. Il hurlait, de peur et de chagrin. Assis, il élevait ses lamentations vers le ciel pourpre, tenant entre ses petites mains les doigts froids et bleuis de son père aux longs cheveux noirs que la guerre n'avait pas épargné. Les yeux bruns, vides de toute vie, le contemplait, ignorant ses souffrances enfantines…_

_...ry ! Harry ! HARRY !

Le jeune elfe brun revint à la réalité dans un violent sursaut, le regard brumeux et choqué. Au fond de son esprit, quelque chose se produisit. Une révélation…

_ J'étais cet enfant…, souffla-t-il. Je me souviens du champ de bataille…De mon père, mort, face à moi…De chaque cri et chaque goutte de sang tombée au sol...

_ Oui, tu es bien cet enfant, acquiesça Narcissa. L'être le plus pur, le seul pouvant vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous l'avons su au moment même où tu es né. Seul le fils de Lawrence pouvait correspondre à la description de l'Ange dont parle la prophétie.

_ Alors c'est pour cela que ces créatures nous ont attaqués ?

_ Oui. Elles ne possèdent pas de nom et personne n'a jamais vu leur visage. Ou du moins, personne n'est revenu pour nous décrire leur aspect. Ces…choses qui vous ont attaqués sont très dangereuses. Ce sont des traqueurs, des pisteurs. Une fois qu'ils ont reçu un ordre, ils feront tout pour l'exécuter, même si cela doit leur prendre toute une vie. Ce sont les esclaves de Tom, bien qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls.

_ Mon grand-père savait-il… ? Pour moi ?

_ Oui. Il l'a toujours su. C'est même lui qui nous a apporté cette prédiction. A cette époque, il était très ami avec James, ton père. Il le considérait comme son fils. Il était si heureux de savoir que son protégé avait enfin trouvé l'amour !, ajouta Lucius avec un triste sourire.

_ Est-ce lui qui m'a trouvé sur le champ de bataille ?, pleura doucement Harry.

_ Non. Ce fut moi. Tu étais désemparé. Lawrence aussi. Nous avions décidé de t'éloigner de ton père jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de comprendre. Lawrence a eut une phase très difficile et il a fallut des années pour qu'il se mette à rebâtir son royaume. Il était trop obnubilé par le chagrin pour s'occuper de toi. Et ensuite, il a fallut qu'il reconstruise son armée. Mais bientôt, tu devras le rencontrer.

Harry passa ses mains fines sur son visage trempé de larmes, le cœur lourd. Cela allait trop vite…Beaucoup trop vite…

_ Et pourquoi étais-je attaché à mon lit ce matin ? Je ne suis pas dangereux…

_ Nous le savons, répliqua Narcissa avec douceur. Mais hier tu as fêté tes dix huit ans, donc ta majorité. A cet âge, tous les membres du Saint-Peuple reçoivent leur héritage magique. Et en particulier leurs ailes. C'est pour cela que nous t'avons attaché. Tu aurais pu te blesser ou blesser quelqu'un avec ces grandes plumes, rit-elle.

_ Je…J'ai des ailes ?

_ Oui, parla pour la première fois Draco. Et elles sont magnifiques d'ailleurs.

Harry eut la décence de rougir comme un fruit bien mûr et fixa le sol de ses grands yeux verts.

_ Mais…comment dois-je faire pour les faire sortir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Et ai-je hérité d'autre chose ?

_ Eh bien tu as acquis la pleine puissance de ta magie quant au reste, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Pour tes ailes, il faudra attendre de rencontrer ton père, lui seul peut répondre à ta question. Nous ne connaissons strictement rien aux coutumes et à la magie des êtres ailés.

Ils furent interrompus par l'elfe guérisseuse de ce matin qui arriva dans un grand fracas, le visage reflétant une panique sans nom.

_ C'est votre Grand-père, Harry. Il se meurt.


End file.
